A gesture can be a specific movement carried out by one or more hands (or other types of objects) that is associated with a command to be executed by an electronic device. The demand for a more natural and convenient machine-human interface may be seen as a driving force behind gesture recognition, as more and more electronic devices become a part daily life. For example, gesture detection may be useful for providing input to a computerized system. However, gesture detection may be processor intensive due at least in part to a need to identify an object, such as a person's hand, that is eligible to perform a gesture in one or more images prior to the gesture being detected.